


Bored and Justin Timberlake

by fakirasupan96



Series: Queer_Barry [1]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, justice league movie
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Domestic Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alternate universe no meta human, daily life, ezra miller is barry allen, jason momoa is aquaman
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakirasupan96/pseuds/fakirasupan96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen adalah seorang seniman mural  yang terkenal karena karya muralnya dan juga sedikit video mengenai kesehariannya atau video iseng bersama kekasihnya Arthur  Curry yang seorang seniman pahat.awalnya Barry hanya iseng, dan ternyata video itu ditonton oleh beberapa orang dan tiba-tiba video daily life mereka trending dimana-mana. dan inilah kisah Barry dan Arthur melalui Vlog mereka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored and Justin Timberlake

**Author's Note:**

> SELAMAT LIBUR TEMAN-TEMAN
> 
> mulai awal juli hingga akhir Juli saya beserta rekan dari dunia kegelapan akan membuat fanfic-fanfic sakit gigi a.k.a manis maksimal di beberapa fandom kesayangan author, prompt dikirim dari berbagai media sosial, seperti LIne, Whatssapp, dan facebook.
> 
> dedicated to Queer_salmon <3 <3 selamat menikmati

Pada awalnya Barry Allen tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan menjadi sangat terkenal seperti ini. Awalnya ia  **hanya iseng** **** membuat sebuah video  bersama Arthur video pertama mereka ketika Barry dan Arthur membuat lypsinc lalu  _ can't stop the feeling  _  dari Justin Timberlake, keduanya tidak malu ketika mengekspresikan diri mereka.

"Arthur... aku bosan.." ucap Barry ketika mereka tengah bersantai di ruang tengah apartemen mereka, tubuh Barry tertidur dengan berbantal paha arthur yang sedang duduk dan membaca novel kesukaannya.

“Just.. go read your comics.. Darl..” ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku. 

“ _ Boring _ …. Aku ingin melakukan yang lain..”

_ “We barely having sex like two hours ago.. Babe…  _ “

“ _ NOT SEX.. OKAY, ANYTHING BUT NOT SEX..” _

Arthur terkekeh mendengar ocehan kekasihnya.

“ _ Okay _ apa yang ingin kau lakukan..?” Arthur memainkan rambut barry di sela sela jari tangannya. 

“  aku baru saja menggunggah aplikasi vine dan dubsmash.  _ And it’s kinda hilarious and funny .. i don’t know i like it _ dan, Justin Timberlake mengeluarkan lagunya yang terbaru, which is so great if…, kita melakukan lypsinc lagunya. Ya ya ya !!” Barry sangat bersemangat sampai-samapi ia bangun dari tidurnya dan  menatap Arthur dengan antusias. 

“ _ Well,  _ baiklah..” Barry langsung mengambil smartphone nya dari saku celananya. Membuka aplikasi dubsmash dan memilih  _ can’t stop the feeling _ dari Justin Timberlake.

  
  


Barry  memegang smartphonenya bersiap untuk merekam dubsmash nya bersama Arthur.

  
  


_**I got that sunshine in my pocket**   _ Barry memulai baris pertama lagu itu dengan ceria dan ekspresif

_**Got that good soul in my feet** _ disusul dengan Arthur dengan baris berikutnya tidak mengurangi keceriaan dari lagu itu sendiri. Barry tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Arthur beraksi di depan kamera

_**I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops, ooh**    _ kini giliran Barry lagi sembari mencium sudut bibir Arthur. 

**_I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally_ ** karena ciuman yang baru saja di dapat oleh Arthur, Arthur semakin bersemangat dan ekspresif 

**_Room on lock the way we rock it, so don't stop_ ** dan di akhiri dengan Barry yang tidak sanggup menahan tawanya diakhir sesi  _ dubbing  _ itu dan malah mencubit pipi Arthur Gemas.

 

Dan itulah Vine Pertama Barry Allen dengan Arthur. 

  
  
  



End file.
